


Breaking The Chains

by CeridwenofWales



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dark!Uhtred, spitting, the basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: That's my Yule gift for the incredibly talented, creative and sweet Rachel.Skade and the Coccham squad are back to Uhtred's domains and while Uhtred struggles between desire and hate, the Seer is determined to be part of his fate.





	Breaking The Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifinkufreaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/gifts).



If it was not for the trembling monk that was constantly failing to disguise his stares, they would be completely alone. Uhtred had dispatched the half-Dane, the Christian priestess who looked at her with disdain, and the Irishman alongside the monks that dared to invade Uhtred’s hall. If Skade was sure she had succeeded in bending the spirits to her will, Alfred would receive their severed heads as a message. But Uhtred was still not completely hers and so she should mind her time.

 

“Come to me, Uhtred Ragnarsson! Desire me! Be mine!” Skade whispered while grinning at the petrified monk that insisted on staying in Uhtred’s hall while the others were riding to Alfred’s domains.

 

_It’s been so long since I had a warm heart in my hands. Maybe Uhtred will gift you to me._

 

Osferth held his crucifix in his hands while his trembling lips recited a prayer. Skade threw her head back, laughing as if she could feel his heart beating with her fingertips just before slicing deep under his ribcage with her dagger. She would have to wait because they had company.

 

She didn’t need to look from over her shoulder to distinguish the approaching footsteps and grinned when a calloused hand squeezed her shoulder. His voice was harsh when he leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear, “I’ll swim in the lake!”

 

Skade didn’t have to ask if that was an invitation. She knew Uhtred would not openly confess his hunger for her. Not now. Not this Uhtred of Bebbanburg. She has seen the rebirth of Uhtred Ragnarsson as the most powerful ruler Saxons and Danes have ever seen. Not a frail ghost sitting on a throne and fearing a dead God, but a warrior King who would lead an ever-growing army and conquer as he pleased.

 

She warily watched as the corner of his mouth twitched when he pulled away from her and walked to the door. Skade could feel he blamed her for his wife’s death and nothing she could say would persuade Uhtred of the contrary. Skade didn’t mind feeding his hatred as long as she could control and direct it against the Saxons and soak the soil with their blood. Soon Uhtred would accept their paths were entwined.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His long hair was soaked and plastered to his broad shoulders and back. Skade knew a seasoned warrior as Uhtred had felt her presence, but she was determined to pretend if he wanted, and so Skade shamelessly lowered her stare and let it roam over his figure, drinking thirstily at the sight. Golden rays of the sun glistened off the drops of water on his skin and Skade could believe he was _Baldr_ in all his glory.

 

With the water arriving far below his thighs, there was nothing subtle about his state. Skade watched intently as Uhtred seized his stiff cock in his hands and moved his fist along the impressive length with a pained groan.

 

“Join me!” His low and ragged voice made her shudder, “Is that what you want of me?”

 

“I want you to trust me to guide, to love and to rule beside you. I want to be yours and that you allow me to own you, Uhtred Ragnarsson.” Skade undressed deliberately slowly, feigning patience.

 

She wanted Uhtred as desperate for her as Bloodhair was when she entered his tent and trailed her bloody fingertip over his face with the promise of help against Haesten. Skade needed Uhtred to drink from her with the same eager trust Sigurd licked the warm blood from her fingers.

 

Skade folded and placed her clothes on a fallen tree trunk nearby, bending over to flaunt her arse and smirking when Uhtred grunted.

 

“Love me, Uhtred.” Skade rasped lowly, lowering herself into the water and crossing the small distance between them.

 

Uhtred scoffed exasperatedly, seizing her by the waist and yanking her to him. Skade closed her legs around his hips, snaking both her arms over his shoulder blades and clutching at him as tightly as she could while his scent filled her nostrils.

 

“My King,” she repeated in an anxious whisper when Uhtred lowered his palms to pinch the cheeks of her arse. To see him stare at her like a starved animal watching its prey had been extremely satisfying.

 

“I’m not a King,” Uhtred snarled, grabbing a fistful of her long hair and yanking her head so he could look into her eyes as he carried her out of the lake.

 

“It has been seen, my love,” Skade tried to lean closer, intending to kiss him but Uhtred kept his fingers firmly tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, exposing her jaw.

 

Skade couldn’t hold back the squeal when Uhtred laid her on the damp grass with not even a trace of tenderness. She was breathing hard while Uhtred loomed just on top of her, his eyes filled with hatred and wicked intentions. With his weight holding her down, Skade could only spread her legs wider to urge him on. If she allowed him to stop even for a brief instant, his grief would overcome his desire and ruin what she had conquered so far.

 

Her heart was pounding violently in her chest but Skade longed for the thrill and the danger. She moaned and lifted her chin, offering her throat to him like the prey admitting its submission. His nostrils were flared, and Uhtred blinked as if he were debating either to kill or to torture her further. He pressed down on her throat again, this time cutting off her breath almost entirely.

 

He watched with a sadistic grin how her face turned red and her eyes widened. Skade didn’t try to fight against the calloused fingers around her throat and in seconds her hands were roaming over his back, squeezing and scratching the toned muscles of his body. A raspy chuckle cut through his throat and Uhtred leaned down, licking from her chin to her nose. She closed her eyes and a strangled whine escaped through her lips. Uhtred released her throat and slapped her face sharply.

 

“Open your mouth,” Uhtred hissed.

 

Skade complied immediately and watched as Uhtred sucked around his bottom lip, spitting into her mouth. She swallowed his spit and then licked her lips.

 

Skade laughed at his failed attempt to frighten her. She was a daughter of Freyja and so Skade was used to be worshipped with blood and violence.

 

“Do you want to be Queen? My Queen?” he murmured into the sensitive skin of her neck, sending chills down her spine that blended with the heat coming up from her cunt. “Tell me you are mine.”

 

He nuzzled against her shoulder and Skade could almost picture him as an obedient puppy. The illusion faded when she felt the scrape of his teeth and when Skade tried to pull away his fingers wrapped more firmly around her neck.

 

Uhtred bit down and she closed her eyes while her hands scrambled against his forearms. Neither of them knew if it was a desperate protest or need. He held on longer than he had before, making her back arch.

 

Uhtred pulled back, looking at her face in amazement. “You enjoy pain.” It was not a question and Skade smirked at his accusation. She nodded, still panting and unable to form coherent words.

 

“ _I_ can give you pain,” he sneered and Skade bit her lower lip. She squirmed as he set his teeth to the side of her neck, strong hands now locked on her shoulders making it impossible to escape.

 

“I want to feel your life in my hands as you’ve been squeezing my heart with your curse.” His mouth twisted into a slight smile and Uhtred knelt between her legs. Skade was distracted, staring at his solid cock and yelped when h _e_ flipped her over to her stomach, raised her hips so that she knelt with her ass in the air facing him.

 

One of his hands tangled in the roots of the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her head back painfully; and the other descended into her ass with a loud smack.

 

“Open your legs!” Uhtred roared from behind and Skade wiggled her hips to entice him. She realized he was not easily tricked as her other lovers when he pushed her legs apart with one of his knees.

 

“I said open your fucking legs.” Uhtred jerked her head back and leaned forward until he could press his lips to her ear and then pressed her face to the moss beneath them.

 

“Look at you,” he sneered, voice filled with mock disgust as his hand slipped to her sex, “You’re dripping,” he fondled her mound and inserted two fingers inside of her, twisting them until her legs trembled.

 

“Maybe I should claim this hole instead,” Uhtred hissed through clenched teeth, removing his glistening fingers from her cunt and pressing them to her arsehole.

 

Skade tried to look at him from over her shoulder, but Uhtred clasped a hand around her waist, the other placing the head of his cock at her entrance. His thick member plunged into her without any more delay, eliciting a gasp from the woman.

 

“Mmm,  _oh yes_ ,” his voice was raspy and Skade felt an odd sense of pride he was getting his pleasure from her.

 

Steadily, he pulled his entire length out of her before letting it slide back into her cleft just as soon. Again and again, he repeated the motion, making Skade gasp every time. The sensation was so acute in that position, but she was determined to prove she could take whatever Uhtred gave her.

 

“Tell me how I feel,” Uhtred asked suddenly.

 

Uncertain of how much she should submit to him, Skade remained silent.

 

“ _Tell me_ ,” he repeated, his finger digging painfully into her hips. As he spoke, he rocked his hips forward with more vigor than previously and Skade winced at the pang the gesture sent through her lower belly.

 

Still unsure what to say but aware he was getting impatient, she went for the obvious. “Big.” The word came out strangled.

 

“Mmm, what else?” he asked, while slowly pulling out of her.

 

“Hard.” 

 

“I am indeed,” Uhtred agreed with some measure of pride. “ _And as never before_.” As to emphasize his words, he shoved his cock deeper into her.

 

 

“You’re going to get this big, hard cock every single night until I decide what to do to you.” Uhtred croaked whilst his balls rhythmically hit her with each of his comings and goings.

 

Shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, Skade endured as much as she could all the while letting out a series of small cries. With every impact, her whole frame shook – breasts bouncing and teeth rattling. With his hands wrapped around her waist, he shoved himself to the hilt and uttered a long, guttural growl when he came.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her underdress was clinging to her sweaty skin when Skade woke up. She sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes and gasped surprised at the sight of Uhtred watching her with a thoughtful expression.

 

Skade walked to the stool he was sitting on and cupped his face. It didn't pass unnoticed how he didn't flinch anymore when she touched him. Skade could feel the desire stirring inside of him and was determined to inflame his need to possess her.

 

“What do you want from me?” He muttered, and she almost felt sorry to see him so tormented. _Almost._

 

“To live beside and through you. Ours will be the song of a new Kingdom. A Kingdom that won’t bend the knee and pray to a dead God but will stand proud and conquer.”

 

“Alfred always wanted me on my knees as a faithful dog,” Uhtred muttered more to himself than to the woman running her fingers through his disheveled hair.

 

“You’re not a dog, my King. You’re a wolf and you've been kept bonded for far too long. It’s time to break your chains and take your revenge on those who had wronged you. Bring Ragnarök to the Saxons.” She smiled down at him and for the first time the gesture was reciprocated.

 

“I’ll go to the lake to wash,” Skade smirked, running her fingers over his slightly open lips.

 

“I’ll follow you later.”


End file.
